1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light device, and more particularly to a light device having a number of light members, such as light emitting diodes (LED) that may be easily changed or replaced with the other ones when required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical light devices have been developed and comprise a number of light members, such as light emitting diodes (LED) for generating indicating or warning lights.
Normally, the LED light members are directly and solidly attached to the circuit boards, and may not be disengaged from the circuit boards and may not be easily changed or replaced with the other ones, such that the whole light devices should be discarded away when some of the LED light members have been damaged.
In addition, the typical light devices do not have or provide any light concentrating or reflecting structure for the typical LED light members, such that the lights generated by the LED light members may not be suitably reflected or concentrated and may be dispersed.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional light devices.